La Perla de Rose
by Mau1802
Summary: Perla, una de las Gemas de Cristal que con felicidad recuerda su pasado junto con su líder y gran amiga Rose Cuarzo. Les invito a pasar a leer todo lo que estas 2 gemas vivieron desde que se conocieron hasta la actualidad con la llegada del hijo de Rose, Steven y su despedida. (Si es RoseXPearl, pero no de esas fantasías, si no de su relación de amigas cercanas) (New and First Fic)
1. INTRODUCCION

**LA PERLA DE ROSE**

-Hola amigos, no sé si me recuerden **"el tipo loco de FNAF"** que de la nada dejo de subir porquería a su cuenta, si… ese mismo jeje… les explicare en detalladas cuentas: LA PUTISIMA ESCUELA NO ME DEJABA SI, como se dieron cuenta estamos en vacaciones así que tengo todo el día libre además que paso a 2º de Secu (QUE PUTA MIERDA), bueno de lado a las explicaciones estoy de vuelta como se pueden dar cuento ahora tratare, JURARE, TRATARE de subir capítulos lo más pronto posible ahorita estoy iniciando con este fanfic d capítulos que por el nombre se pueden dar cuenta de donde proviene, SU, ¿no? Y ahora Steven U., ¿aún no? Que pesados obvio que de ¡STEVEN UNIVERSE! Si lo único bueno que he hecho en este año y medio de ausencia fue encariñarme, no, encariñarme no si no puta, se volvió una adicción para mí, es como mi droga ok no, pero bueno espero que me recuerden las únicas que me acuerdo que siguen activas son **: Karuro Gengar** y **Mc- 19051** al igual que me acuerdo de **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1** que no he visto ninguna actualización de parte de ella, pero EQUIS bueno voy a empezar de cero y como creo que ya se dieron cuenta que borre todas, si TODAS las demás historias que olvide, bueno ya después de esta larga introducción los invito a leer y espero que les guste (incluso si me leen las que acabo de nombrar que no se si les guste la serie) espero que si no les guste le den una oportunidad a esta maravillosa serie. Entonces señores y señoras Mauro 354 está de vuelta con nuevas y locas historias y hay para rato espero les guste.

- _ESTE CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA SE BASA ANTES DE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS DEL EPISODIO DE STEVEN UNIVERSE "UNA HISTORIA PARA STEVEN" QUE GREG LE CUENTA A STEVEN COMO CONOCIO A ROSE, EN POCAS PALABRAS LA VIDA DE LAS GEMS ANTES DE QUE CONOCIERAN A GREG, IMAGINEN UN AÑO ANTES DE ESTO-_

 _ **-INTRODUCCION: LAS GEMAS DE CRISTAL (N/A: NO ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO)**_

-Habla Perla-

-Ah, hola… Soy Perla, soy una gema de cristal ah… si- Hablaba Perla a un extraño artefacto que ella desconocía obviamente para nosotros era una "cámara" de las viejitas que solo diamante amarillo (mejor que poner a dios XD) sabía que como llego a las manos de Perla- Ah somos los guardianes de este planeta que casi fue conquistado por las gemas del planeta madre y después de la gran guerra solo quedamos 4… _(Hablaba conteniendo las lágrimas)_ de todo un ejército… solo quedamos nosotras _(Rompe en llanto)-_

-Creo que esta no fue la mejor introducción del mundo. Ah como decía somos las guardianas de este planeta y solo quedamos nosotras 4, **Garnet** , **Amatista** , yo que soy **Perla** y nuestra líder… **Rose Cuarzo** …-

-Nosotras protegemos a los humanos de cualquier peligro inminente en la que podamos ayudar, aunque parezca que somos inmortales también podemos perecer… Nosotras obtenemos nuestra energía de nuestras gemas que en mi caso es una perla, también como cualquier gema podemos invocar un arma _(Invoca su arma)_ la mía es una lanza _(la muestra a la cámara),_ bueno nosotras hemos tenido una estadía en este planeta por más de 6000 años, viviendo en una pequeña ciudad llamada **"Ciudad Playa"** , protegiendo a sus habitantes de cualquier peligro que como ya dije podamos ayudar…-

-¡Hey Perla!- Dijo una persona con piel color ciruela pálido (Conste que la saque de a wikia de Steven Universe, conste) y cabello corto de color gris muy pálido (N/A: Creo que con esto ya saben a quién me refiero ¿no?)

-¡AMATISTA!- Grito Perla- (N/A: Imagínense con la voz de Perla, jeje me muero XD) Me interrumpiste, debes hablar con sutileza no gritando a lo loco-

-Calma "Maestra sabelotodo" tú sabes que vamos a ir a una misión en estos momentos y tú estás hablando con esa rara cosa que luego quiero que me la prestes- Dijo Amatista

-¿¡Para que la quieres!?- Pregunto Perla- Además no he acabado de usarla-

-Si pero Rose me dijo que te avisara ya que no te has aparecido todo el día en el templo, ella dedujo que estabas en tu cuarto y ya veo que tiene razón además que escucho llantos provenientes de tu cuarto ¿Es eso cierto Perlita? (Intentos fallidos de coqueteo de Amatista a Perla XD ok no)- Pregunto Amatista

-Claro ¡QUE NO!- Dijo Perla con sonrojo de su cara- Además ¿Que te interesaría saber si estaba llorando o no?- Replico Perla

-A Rose le interesa- (Oh… ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! ¿No? ¿No? Ok no) Respondió Amatista

-Bueno YA, que si me pongo a pelear contigo capaz que arruinemos la misión- Dijo Perla

-¿¡ARRUINEMOS!? Aja si tú, tú lo terminarías arruinando- Bueno ya vámonos que Rose y Garnet nos están esperando- Dijo Amatista

-Okey- Dijo Perla

-Además ¿Qué estabas haciendo con esa cosa rara?- Pregunto Amatista mientras se alejaban

-Nada,… Nada de Nada – Dijo Perla y se termina el capítulo con la típica estrella del final de cada capítulo.

-Espero les haya gustado ya mañana o al rato subiré la continuación de esta historia, le recuerdo que esta la intro no el primer capítulo. También aclaro que a partir de aquí la historia se desarrendaría en orden cronológico, ¿a qué me refiero? Que será así:

1º CAPITULO: Como Perla conoció a Rose.

2º CAPITULO: El origen de la Rebelión.

3º CAPITULO: La Guerra

4º CAPITULO: Lo acontecido después de la guerra

5º CAPITULO: Greg (Me refiero cuando conocieron a Greg)

6º CAPITULO: Actualidad

-Así la historia se va ir desenredando pero tampoco que se me confundan como Fanfiction es Fanfiction va poner que la intro es Chapter 1 (Capitulo 1) y el Capitulo 1 lo pondría como Chapter 2 (Capitulo 2) así que no se me confundan además pondré como una notita diciendo que numero de capitulo es para que no haya confusión. Bueno esto es todo por el momento, POR EL MOMENTO. Espero que me dejen un lindo **review** y encuentre nuevas caras y caras conocidas (si indirecta para los que puse en la note de arriba jeje), espero les guste y si por alguna duda pueden preguntarme poniendo sus preguntas en los review. Gracias por la espera de este año y medio y espero les guste. Nos leemos pronto- Mau1802

EDIT: No, esto no es un Pearl x Rose, bueno si pero saltándonos la parte de las fantasías mete y saca ¿entendido? En poco palbras es como amiga cercana a amiga cercana ¿alright?


	2. CAPITULO 1: MI NUEVA COMPAÑERA

**La Perla de Rose**

 _-YAY, mi primer review aunque no me aparece en fanfiction en mi correo si, gracias_ _ **simi,**_ _ya sé que pareció que la introducción de la historia era más pequeña comparada a mi intro de esta historia pero es que tenía que explicar mi ausencia (o parte de ella jijiji ok no) bueno igual las gracias a dos personas que pusieron follow and favorite story, gracias_ _ **Akira67632**_ _y_ _ **Aldecaalfi**_ _, esto es hermoso para mí, buena ya. ¡EMPECEMOS EL CAPITULO!_

 _NOTA: Este es el CAPITULO 1 y no 2 pues como conozco a fanfiction va a poner que este capítulo es Chapter 2 pues no se confundan porque es el 1, el anterior capitulo era la introducción de la historia._

 **CAPITULO 1: MI NUEVA COMPAÑERA**

 **-Habla Rose**

 **-Lugar: Base Militar de las Gemas**

 **-Hora: Solo Diamante Amarillo sabe, era de mañana**

 _NOTA 2: Se me olvido decir en el anterior capitulo que esta historia se centraría durante 2 perspectivas que son ROSE y PERLA ¿ok? ¿Si? ¡CONTINUEMOS!_

-Me sentía nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella o ¡incluso yo! Maldita mente que me está dando un lio mental, bueno tranquilízate Rose, solo debo esperar…-Pensaba Rose que en este "periodo" era una comandante que tenía su propio ejército y que servía fielmente a las Diamante _(N/A: Si ya lo se me voy a basar en la teoría de la trinidad diamante pero igual me podría basar SOLO en Diamante Amarillo, pero bueno se queda así)_ o eso creía.

-COMANDANTE ROSE- Grito una persona con piel color oscuro _(N/A: Si pongo negro van a poner que soy racista, ya me ha pasado),_ tiene unos ojos blancos con el iris negro, era una gema musculosa pero no tanto y alto. Este chico (N/A: Si meteré gemas MACHO) vestía una camisa negra con los bordes gris (para que se distinguiera ¿no? Jeje ok no) parecido a la de los militares pero sin las mangas y pantalones grises.

-SI GENERAL ONIX- Respondió Rose

-COMANDANTE, de parte de la trinidad diamante le traemos una nueva recluta su nombre es Perla (Empuja a Perla, ya que se escondía atrás de él) Esta es su nueva recluta-

-Hay pero si es una ternura, me imaginaba a alguien más corpulenta como la otra Comandante llamada Jaspe (Voy a aclarar que entre esas 2 gemas había como una pequeñísima rivalidad) LA ODIO- Pensaba Rose

-Le pido que firme estos papeles para aclarar que esta… gema es su responsabilidad y si le pasa algo usted será la responsable y podrá terminar en la cárcel-

-SI GENERAL (Firma los papeles) Le voy a tener mucho cuidado a esta recluta primero hay que entrenarla- Dijo Rose de una manera fría que cualquiera de los pelos de punta a cualquiera

-YA EN LA TARDE-

-Haber mi querida recluta- Dijo Rose mientras le invitaba una taza de té- Agarra, no está envenenada

-Gracias- Respondió tímidamente Perla

-O si- Dijo Rose en ese típico tono malvado y Perla escupe él te- No es cierto, haber…Perla ¿cierto?

-Si Comandante- Respondió tímidamente de nuevo

-Mmm… Ah bueno hay que comenzar tu entrenamiento inmedia…-

-Ah no será como esa comandante que es bien gritona y que todos le tienes miedo ¿verdad?- Dijo Perla interrumpiendo a Rose

-No, yo soy como Jaspe. Bueno ya mucho descanso, si vamos a empezar a entrenar primero lo primero. Muéstrame tu arma- Dijo Rose volviendo a su tono frio _(N/A: Rose tiene 2 lados, el lado "Amable" que la mayoría conoce y el lado "Frio" a la hora de entrenar demostrando ser firme)_

-Ah…si, con eso…No sé cómo invocarla-Dijo Perla ocultándose la cara de pena casi llorando

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- Pregunto sorprendida Rose ya que nunca de los nunca había pasado que al recibir nuevos reclutas estos ya sabían invocar su arma

-¡SI, Y ESA ES LA RAZON POR LA QUE NO TUVE AMIGOS SEÑORA!, VIENDO COMO LOS DEMAS LUCIAN SUS ARMAS Y YO SIENDO NADA, SOLO…. Una perla sin su propia arma- Expreso de una manera que sorprendería a cualquiera, rompiendo en llanto al instante

-Oh…Querida Perla yo…no sabía eso de tu pasado- Dijo Rose con tono de madre preocupada

-CLARO QUE NO, USTED NO SABIA DE MI EXISTENCIA- Dijo Perla de una manera egocéntrica

-Levántate Perla, no te amargues la vida, mira ah… ¿Qué edad tienes?- Pregunto Rose de una manera Dócil

-3000 años- Respondió Perla

-Bueno esos es muy joven como para entrenar y servir al planeta ¿no crees?- Pregunto dudosa Rose

-Sí, ¡Por eso me trajeron con usted! Usted podrá enseñarme a como invocar mi arma y de paso me uno al ejército para servir al planeta - Dijo Perla con un tono de felicidad olvidando la amargura, jeje

-Okey, pues si tu entrenamiento quieres empezar, primero me tienes que escuchar (trae su árbol) quiero enseñarte esta técnica que seguro te ayudara a invocar tu arma- Dijo

-Sí, comandante- Respondió

-Presta atención a estos pétalos Perla, la danza de los pétalos parece improvisada pero está calculada en tiempo real basada propiedades físicas del planeta, con trabajo duro y dedicación, podrás dominar las propiedades mágicas de tu gema y realizar tu propia danza para invocar tu arma, Perla- Dijo Rose mientras invocaba su arma que es un escudo _(N/A: ¿A que no saben de qué episodio es este texto jeje? Si saben pónganlo en el review)_ – Así es como yo invoco mi arma, Perla-

-Ohh- Exclamo Perla totalmente sorprendida

-Ahora te es tu turno, querida aprendiz- Exclamo Rose dándole la mano

-Después de esto, Rose se hiso cargo de Perla ensañándole sus tácticas, todo lo que Rose sabia con el único propósito de entrenarla para que en el futuro sea una gran guerrera segura de sí misma que no le tenga miedo a nada, además de enseñarle invocar su arma que después de varios intentos logro invocarla pero aun así faltaba un largo camino por recorrer hasta que en un día….

-Bueno Perla, te he enseñado todo, mis tácticas, mis estrategias, todo lo que nunca le he enseñado a nadie más que lo básico. Han pasado muchos años _(N/A: Podemos decir que a las gemas, los años se les pasan volando, literalmente jeje)-_ Dijo Rose con cansancio

-Sí, han pasado alrededor de 100 años – Dijo Perla más grande y más fuerte y no como la Perla de hace más de 100 años – Y estoy lista-

-Entonces, si tu entrenamiento quieres terminar, me tendrás que derrotar- Dijo Rose mientras desenvainaba su espada _(N/A: También podemos decir durante estos años no solo entrenaron si no que Rose igual le enseño muchos cosas entre ellas su espada y muchas cosas que solo ella conocía y nadie más demostrando que Perla era como su consejera y a la vez gran amiga)_

-Estoy más que lista- Dijo Perla

-Los 2 contrincantes se miraban a los ojos preguntándose ¿Quién va empezar? Pues simple, Perla inicio corriendo hacia Rose tratando de darle con su lanza de combate mientras que rose lo esquivaba fácilmente tratando de darle a Perla con su espada (no, no utiliza su escudo pues sería injusto) pero igual esta lo esquivaba, podemos decir que la pelea era reñida, había momentos en los que Rose tenia controlada a Perla al igual que Perla a Rose, muchos pensarían esta pelea se llevaría días pero…no, por una simple equivocación de Rose, Perla pudo ganar a esta feroz batalla (ok no) poniéndole su lanza en el cuello

-Muy bien Perla, estas preparada- Dijo Rose mientras se levantaba con ayuda de su aprendiz, aplaudiéndole-

-1 HORA DESPUES

-Se veía a Perla sentada en una colina mirando el atardecer _(N/A: Si el Planeta Hogar tiene Sol)_ y Rose sirviendo 2 tazas de té, para cada una respectivamente-

-Bien hecho Perla- Dijo Rose

-Gracias, todo te lo debo a ti-Dijo Perla secándose las lágrimas-No se…que hubiera pasado…si no te hubiera conocido-Dijo Perla mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-Calmada Perla-Dijo Rose con serenidad mientras abraza a Perla-No todo es gracias a mí, tu aportaste el esfuerzo, la paciencia y la fuerza para aguantarme 100 años de puro entrenamiento. Querida aprendiz-

-Si…Muchas gracias, te debes sentir orgullosa de mi ¿no?-Pregunto Perla mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-Claro que sí, mi querida Perla, claro que sí. ¿Una taza de té?- Pregunto Rose mientras se la ofrecia

-Gracias- Agradecio Perla

-Sabes…hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi como muchas cosas que no se de ti y espero que lo que te quiero decir…entiendas-

-¿Ahora me lo vas a decir?-Pregunto Perla mientras tomaba de su te _(N/A: Ya sé que Perla dijo que odiaba tomar o comer cosas pero por Rose que le gustaba, lo intentaría en otras conclusiones las gemas pueden tomarse la libertad de hacerlo)_

-No, en otra ocasión- Dijo Rose

 _ **-Termina el capitula con la estrella del final-**_

-1º Capitulo: LISTO, bueno ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que con este capítulo ya conozca más gente. Digo, digo bueno espero les guste este capítulo y esperaría ver un review más por ahí. Gracias por todo. –Mau1802

EDIT: MI PRIMER FOLLOWER YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


End file.
